1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to electrical connectors that employ latches to secure the electrical connector to a mating connector or header. More particularly this invention is related to electrical connectors in which the latch and the connector housing are molded. This invention is also related to sealed electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors commonly employ a resilient latch to physically attach one electrical connector to another. Typically these latches comprise molded flexible latches that are part of a molded connector housing. One form of these latches is a see-saw latch in which the latch is joined to the housing in the middle of the latch with a locking surface at a forward end and a tab located on the opposite end of the latch. The latch then pivots about the central point where it is attached to the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,688 shows a see-saw latch of this type in which the latch is part of a molded seal cap that is attached to the rear of the connector housing. The latch in that patent is located on the seal cap instead of the connector housing so that the housing can be more easily manipulated by automated equipment so that the latch will not be in the way.
Other electrical connectors employ cantilever beam latches having a base attached to the connector housing and a locking surface located toward the deflectable free end of the cantilever beam latch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,477 is an example of a cantilever beam latch in which the locking surfaces are located in the middle of the beam and pressure is applied to the free end of the beam to deflect the latch. The base of the latch is located adjacent the mating face of the connector housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,807 shows a connector in which the base of a cantilever latch is located at the rear of the connector housing. The locking surface is located at the free end of the cantilever latch and pressure can be applied between the base and the locking surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,045 discloses connectors with latches joined to the housing at the rear end and others joined to the housing at both ends of the housing.
The two latter patents also show connectors in which a hood or shroud extends from the housing over the locking surface on the latch. This hood can serve to prevent inadvertent disengagement of the locking surface or facilitate automated handling of the connector housing. The locking surface will not be exposed to wires or other implements which may snag the locking surface. Although these hoods or shrouds are advantageous features, they do increase the height of the connector housing. Gaps must be formed below the latch to permit inward deflection of the latch and a gap must be located on the top of the latch in order to separate the hood from the latch. In order to mold both the hood and the portion of the latch located below the hood, mold tooling must be located above and below the location of the latch. This tooling is typically moved axially relative to the latch when the connector housing is removed from the mold. This mold tooling must be thick enough to avoid damage to the tooling and these clearances add height to the final configuration of the hood and the connector housing.